


The Dragon And The Vampire

by gaypunkspaceunicorn



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypunkspaceunicorn/pseuds/gaypunkspaceunicorn
Summary: Simon and Baz are dressing up for Halloween.





	The Dragon And The Vampire

“Are you going trick-or-treating?” Bunce asked from the couch, where she was reading a book. Snow jumped onto the chair next to her, flapping his wings around.   
“No, what makes you think that?” He asked. I could hardly contain my laughter. Three months ago, Snow had decided he was going to go as a dragon for Halloween, and then somehow he convinced me to go as a vampire.  
“Because you put effort into your costumes? I thought we were going to the Halloween party at Micah’s.” Bunce reasoned. “I’m going as a ghost because it is fun, yet sophisticated enough for Micah’s work colleagues.”  
“We are going to the party. “ I explained, “But Snow is obsessed with Halloween. I mean, I’m not even dressed up.” Snow jumped up.  
“But Baz, you’re wearing a cape!” He laughed, smiling adorably.  
“That is true.” He smiled again. God, he was cute. I could see Bunce side-eying us.  
“Come on guys, we don’t have time for PDA, we have a party to go to.” She got up and put her sheet on. Simon smirked at Bunce, and put his arms around me.  
“So you and Micah are never cute and coupley?” I asked Bunce, as Simon kissed my nose.  
“Not when other people have to see. Now, come on, let’s go!” I grabbed Simon’s hand and we all walked out the door on Halloween.


End file.
